


When Angels Don't Grow Wings

by fallingiris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, I love Levi, I'm Bad At Tagging, Levi Ackerman Needs a Hug, Levi Ackerman is a Sex God, Sex, Short Levi Ackerman, Smooching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingiris/pseuds/fallingiris
Summary: This is a Levi Ackerman fanfic because why not?Summary:To kill the king.That's all you need to do. Will you end up with his blood on your hands or your own? That's a question you ask yourself. Now, are you up for the challenge?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. To Kill The King

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

The world, a scary place isn’t it? 

I didn’t think so at first,

But I knew when I felt your warm sweet blood on my hands

I hope you know I loved you

And that’s all that mattered 

Chapter 1: To Kill the King

“Wake up,” Kenny calls while poking me hard.

What time is it? My eyes blur as I sit up from my rock-hard bed in the corner of my small room.

“I get it, I’m awake.” I spit.

“Now, that’s no way to talk to someone who’s about to give you the news of a lifetime.” Kenny teases.

“Just tell me,” I mutter.

“Jeez, you're happy today, aren’t you?” Kenny asks sarcastically.

I send him a death glare, if looks could kill this man would be dead ten times over. 

“I just received a new task, and you're the perfect fit.” he continues.

I’m listening. Whenever it’s a solo task it must be good. Kenny has always found me good gigs despite what he did 11 years ago. When he killed my parents he took me in, I still don’t know why he murdered them to this day. I believe he did it for a reason though, my father was a master con artist, scamming people left and right. My mother, oh I loved her, my mother worked in a brothel. We didn’t have it the best but it was livable. Then the day happened, in the Nighttime Rose. The push of the trigger, and the last breaths of my parents. Their blood all over me reminding me of what happened. When Kenny noticed me he took me in. I didn’t want to be near this filthy man, he was despicable, a cold-blooded killer. For years every moment I spent near him felt like that day was being slowly repeated. But then I realized pain came with its benefits, I didn’t need my parents anyways, they would have only held me back. 

“And what is this mission exactly?” I ask.

“Well, it’s simple. Kill the king,” he responds.

That’s not exactly simple. Is he insane? As he continues to tell me his deranged plan it all started to fall into place. A small smile creeps its way onto my face.

“For how much? You know everything comes with a price.” I say.

“For the rewards, let see, you get to be queen. Isn’t that alluring? All the diamonds, people, and money in the kingdom under your rule.” he responds.

That did sound impossible to reject, power, fame, and money all in one shot. I was up for the deal. This was going to be good.

“I accept,” I say firmly.  
“Ah, I knew you would. Your mission starts tomorrow at 6’o clock in the morning sharp. Be there.” he responds. 

I get dressed into a simple cream satin dress that just touches my knees, to accompany that I put on cream flats and a pearl necklace. I brush out my long tangled hair and let it flow down hugging just above my waist. I look good, just not royal level. Maid level probably. This is a shame saying that these are probably some of my best clothes.

Now then, let’s prepare. This wasn’t going to come easily. 

I open the history book and check who the current king is, I haven’t been one for history but I loved writing. Kenny always called me a smartass for being so into literature but it didn’t concern me though, you shouldn’t believe anything out of that man’s mouth anyway. I flip through the pages of the book. The feeling of the pages always welcomes me. The King: A current dynasty the heading of one of the pages reads. Perfect. I take out a small notepad Kenny gave me for my birthday and start to write down somethings. After reading for a little while I know more than enough information. Levi Ackerman, the king of Paradis, a strong and ruthless man who just came into power after the current passing of his father. Only 19 years old and already king. That’s impressive. But that’s enough about him, I should go out to find some attire for this mission, seeing how I look how would get me mistaken for a maid. 

I tell Kenny that I’m leaving and he gives me a ton of money, I’m not surprised though. The only way Kenny gets his money is by stealing, and he does that a lot. Even though our current place of occupancy is in the Underground I always shop above ground. Many people think that I’m crazy for doing this but it’s just because they’re pussies. The way I always find my way above ground is by using my body in ways that would be considered shameful, but like I always say that it’s not what you do for people it’s what they do for you. I walk up an unsuspecting guard and prepare to put on my usual act, this consists of acting like I’m lost and need someone to help.

“Good sir! Can you help me?” I call while using my most innocent voice as possible.

“What?” The man asks while facing the other way looking at the other woman passing through. These types of people are the easiest to get to, I can tell by their voices and actions.

“I’m lost, and I really need help,” I respond.

“Alright sugarplum, I can help you. But we need to make a deal.” The man says.

“And what is that?” I ask battering my eyelashes.

“A kiss, just a quick kiss right here,” The man responds while pointing to his filthy lips.

“If it means I can get home I’ll do it!” I say as I lean in for a kiss.

Our lips interlock, this was beyond disgusting but to get what you want you need to break your boundaries.

“Now scram.” The man says while pointing towards the open gates.

This was easier than expected.


	2. When Killer Rob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!

When Killers Rob

The soft spring sky looked illuminating as I came above ground. The soft laughing of children rung in my ears as they played carefreely. This was almost like a scene from one of the various books I read. Mothers held their children with delighted smiles on their faces and fathers ran around playing with the kids. This was a childhood I could only dream of. I let the soft sun hit my skin and use a few more seconds to soak in this new environment. I know exactly where to go, Springers Stories. Springer’s was a place where I spent the majority of my childhood when I was away from Kenny. I walk down the stone streets listening to the clink of my shoes hit the ground. I walk my familiar path until I find the store, its dark brown wood sticking out like a sore thumb against all the white and gray-colored stores around it. 

“Hello?” Mrs.Springer calls from the back.

“It’s me, Pandora,” I respond.

“Oh Pandora, I missed you!” Mrs.Springer says with delight as she pulls me into a tight hug.

“How have you been?” she asks.

“I’ve been well, the same old,” I respond as I check out the new books. Their covers and titles pull me in. When I become queen the first thing I’m going to do is make libraries, so many of them that the kingdom would have more books than people.

“Pandora!” Sasha calls as she climbs down the ladder leading up to the second floor of the store.

“Hello, Sasha and Connie,” I respond as Connie trails not far behind her.

“Go back upstairs you two!” Mrs.Springer calls from one of the old dusty bookshelves.

The inside of the store has seemed to change, the old green curtains were now white with the letters SS printed in red and the wallpaper changed from an old floral pattern to a plain gray one. The change was nice.

I take a few books and put them in my bag, Mrs. Springer said it was on the house. I wish everyone goodbye and continue with my shopping. A dress, a dress is what I need. I head over to one of the poshest and flashiest dres's stores out there. I enter and I’m immediately welcomed with hard gazes by the richer woman inside. I look at all these beautiful dresses, their soft fabric feels like clouds on my hands.

“Don’t touch those, they’re expensive.” a woman sneers and laughs with her friends.

I roll my eyes and notice something not so expensive about her. That bag of hers is fake, I don’t even know how no one realized that. The bag stands out to me because the button has the logo of one of Kenny’s business partners. 

“You shouldn’t be talking, that bag is faker than you,” I respond while turning back to the dresses.

Taken aback by my comment she turns away and walks out of the store. The other woman laughs once she leaves saying that she was an embarrassment to them. Such horrid words. I continue to look for the dress that would be perfect for meeting a king, it needs to be grand. Then I found it, it’s a spectacular dress. It’s beautiful, the dress’s gold details stand out against its champagne-colored layers. (if you want a visual think of Navier’s dress from the Remarried Empress in chapter 32 but in cream)

“May I try this on?” I politely ask a store clerk.

“Why, of course.” the woman responds.

I enter the grand dressing room and proceed to take off my current outfit. I slip on the gown and look in the mirror. I look stunning. This dress hugs my waist perfectly and the puffy skirt gently grazes the cold marble floor. Despite its beauty, it needs something, like an accessory. Afterward, I’ll head to one of my favorite jewelry stores. Kenny first introduced this place to me when he took me on my first mission. My first mission with him...I remember it like it was yesterday. In the cold of night, he woke me up and told me to put on a cloak. I remember the freezing chills of the night against my young frail body while leaving Kenny’s house. As we sped out of the Underground using ODM gear he and his team started looting the jewelry shop. Millions and millions of dollars worth of diamonds and jewels were stolen that night. I never found out what they did with their treasures but I’m guessing they sold it, but since that day the owner has given anyone, in affiliation with Kenny free goods. The whole time I was outside the store watching, I had no idea what they did with the people inside. 

I hear the store clerk walk into the changing room to see if I’m alright. When she sees me in the dress she tells me I look like royalty, I mean, that is my intention. I take off the dress and put on my normal clothes. In that gown, I felt so grand, like all those women I see in the bar that Kenny owns. I hand over the money and get ready to go back on the road. My eyes adjust to the bright daylight as I look up to the sun. How much money do I have? I should check in my bag. Only $2, that isn’t enough for anything. That dress was a lot but I didn’t expect it to cause such a big break in the bank. Entering the jewelry store the air conditioning sents small chills on my arms. I continue to examine the beautiful jewelry. A large silver pendant, a diamond-studded ring, all so beautiful but not right for me. Then it caught my eye, a luscious gold necklace with a large ruby studded in the middle. I ask for the owner because I need to make sure he knows a member of Kenny’s is here.

“How may I help you today?” the short store owner asks.

“I need you to do something for you, will ya?” I whisper in his ear.

He looks at me uncertainly but he nods slowly.

“As a member of the Kenny squad, I need that necklace,” I whisper again making sure I can intimidate him.

“Right away miss,” the owner replies while taking the necklace out of the display case. His hands shake as he puts the necklace into a small white box tied up with ribbon. 

“Have a good day,” I say with a smirk while walking out.

As I leave the store I place the necklace in my bag and walk down the street, getting that beauty was so easy it was funny. I feel and hear a large growl from my stomach. That’s right, I haven’t eaten all day. I need some food, but I don’t have any money, I’ll just put my talents to use. I find a nearby fruit stand. The apples glisten in the sun, they look so delicious. I walk up nice and close to the stand and slip a small green apple into my bag. Just so the owner doesn’t suspect me when he notices one of the front apples missing I pretend I’m looking and then walk away from the stand acting like nothing was interesting. My plan worked, as per usual. At least I thought. Walking down the street biting into my new apple I feel a hard tap on my shoulder.

“I need you to pay for that miss,” a brunette boy says.

“What do you mean?” I respond batting my eyelashes.

How did he see? I made sure no one was looking.

“The apple, you took it, don’t even try to play dumb.” he spits.

“I’m not dumb, you must be if you think I’ll pay,” I say before running away.

I snake between the crowds of people. I see a large garden ahead once I squeeze through the crowd, he could never find me there. I walk into the garden to see him still searching for me. All this over a little apple? That’s foolish. My breathing steadies as I run at a pace fast enough to outrun him without tiring myself out. The squishing of the dirt fills my ears as I run through the garden. I see a large building behind it, that’s excessive, it looks like a castle. I run into a corner of a few bushes to catch my breath after running for so long. I can hear the boy’s voice as he looks through the garden. I sit down, he could never find me here. I soak up the sun and nestle myself into the bush. Despite how awkward this looked it was relatively comfortable.

“There you are! You little thief!” the boy calls as I see him turn into the corner.

How could he find me? I wasn’t even here for that long.

“Not today,” I respond with a wink. 

Darting through the bushes I feel my pace slow while his pace grows faster. Shit. I can feel his presence behind me. I already dropped the apple, why does he care? Then I feel his callus hands push up against my back, sending me straight towards the mud. 

SPLAT

I feel the disgusting mud squish under me.

“You little bitch!” I scream as the boy stands above me.

“You just got beat, Jean-style,” the boy says crossing his scrawny arms.

My face still on top of my arms from when I push my hair back.

“What is going on here?” I hear a cold voice ask.

Who could be butting in on something between me and this “Jean” boy? They should learn to mind their god damn business. I hate people like this.

“Nothing is happening, leave us alone,” I respond to the person. This is humiliating, I’m covered in mud and on the ground. I get up and see a short man, not over 5’3 staring at us. His black raven hair and black outfit catch my eye. This is the King, I can tell. He matches the exact description in the history book. My day is just getting worse by the second. A slight blush rises in my cheeks when I realize my current state. 

“She stole from the fruit stand!” Jean tells the King.

Jean stands there acting as if he just convinced the King. The King sighs and turns to me, ready to hear what I have to say.

“I did not! You accused me of stealing and pushed me!” I yell. I need to put on another performance, I would be dead if the King caught me in the act of stealing.

“Did not!” Jean responds.

I let soft tears well up in my eyes and slowly have them fall down my cheeks. I’m surprised I got this skilled at fake crying.

“Your majesty, I would never steal. Believe me!” I plea.

“Very well then, I believe you.” the King says.

As he walks away Jean turns back to face me. 

“You cheeky bastard, I’ll get you next time, I swear by it.” Jean spits.

“Oh, I bet you will,” I respond with a smirk and start to walk out of the garden.

So, this is the man I have to kill? That’s a piece of cake.


	3. A Night In Leonhart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 15 hits and 1 kudos! I love you!

I head home, as I walk through the streets I watch the sunset. Families head inside and prepare for dinner. I make sure to hold my bags in front of me to ensure no one sees the disgusting mud stain on my dress. I enter back into the Underground, time to switch back to reality. I let out a soft sigh as I open the door to Kenny’s.

“Oi, Pandora, what did you get?” Kenny calls from his office.

“Just a dress and a necklace, I got to prepare to meet King Levi,” I respond.

I head into my room, I realize how much I have taken Kenny for granted. Despite what happened all those years ago he has raised me as his own. Kenny has also provided me with so many luxuries that kids in the Underground could only dream of. I toss my treasures of the day down and prepare to pack. I head into my closet to get a large bag. Gun, knife, jewelry, and books, that’s all I’ll need. I put together my bag and change out of my filthy clothing. I smell, I need a shower. 

I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower, I love this room, its large windows reflect the night sky and the white tile floors match the moon. It’s so peaceful here. I walk into the shower and let the warm water drip through my hair. I relax a little, a million thoughts are in my mind. I clean my hair and body using a wisteria-smelling product. I get out of the shower and comb out my long blonde locks. I put on a nightgown that is trimmed with lace and rises slightly above my knees. After being clean I realize how tiring today was. I should really head to bed, even though I have so much tomorrow I deserve a good night’s sleep.

I flop on my bed and close my eyes, maybe the grasps of sleep could find me then. After a couple of minutes, I feel my consciousness slip away. 

~In the morning~

My eyes flutter open to the sight of dawn arising, the small sun peeking into my room. What time is it? It’s 5 in the morning. That’s insanely early but I have to get ready. I put on the dress, I look amazing but I need makeup and jewelry. I head into the bathroom, what little makeup I had would be enough. I had never really been into those types of things, what interested me was sword fighting, gardening, and writing. I apply a small amount of concealer on my face and blend it in, thankfully I haven’t broken out in a while. I paint my lips a hard red, a shade that seemed to bring out power. I put my hair up into a bun, letting my side bangs shape my face. My bun isn’t the best but it will do. I head back to my room and put on my shoes, a pair of matching lace cross heels that are 3 inches in height. Even though they seemed short it was still a little tough to walk in. As I walked in the heels to the spot of the jewelry, I wobble a lot. This is so fucking hard. I grumble in annoyance and finally make it to the spot. I grab the beautiful necklace and put it on. I look like a queen now, I feel so powerful. I check back at the time, I got to go.

I head down and see a fancy carriage, looks from people nearby are everywhere. Kenny really went to the extreme for me to look official. I enter the carriage and place my bags down. I’m so nervous. I let out a soft sigh and take one last look at my childhood. Now, I have to be queen.

When we finally reach the Leonhart’s I get greeted by many maids and other lowly workers. 

“Hello Pandora.” a short man with black hair greets me.

This must be Mr.Leonhart.

“Hello Mr.Leonhart, I’m so grateful to be here,” I respond.

“And I and my family are delighted,” Mr. Leonhart says before walking away letting a bunch of maids surround me.

I get hurried up to my room, one of the maids tells me I need to lose some weight if I want to marry the King. What is her problem? Slightly agitated by her comment I walk away, I have no time for people like her anyways. 

Mrs. Leonhart greets me as I enter a large fancy room, filled with couches and bookshelves. 

“You look spectacular Pandora,” Mrs. Leonhart says, 

“I can say the same about you,” I respond while sitting in one of the soft velvet couches. 

“Why thank you, I can see why your fit to be queen,” she says.

So she’s in on this whole ploy? That’s good, that ensures some support.

I reply with a grateful smile as Kenny tells me it’s time to meet King Levi. Why so soon? A small sweat creates in my palms, even though I’m nervous I have to be confident, like a proper queen. Kenny and I walk through the streets, the Leonhart’s live a block away so the walk wasn’t terrible. Looks from people are on me like watchmen, I get why they are looking though. A woman in a frilly dress and thousands of dollars worth of jewelry on her is a rare occurrence.

“How did you get this meeting with the king?” I ask, I’m genuinely curious.

“Just a stroke of luck I guess,” Kenny replies with a shrug.

I walk through the garden and enter a small entrance surrounded by guards.

“I’m here to bring a suitor for the king,” Kenny says to one of the guards.

The guard opens the door which leads into a hallway, it’s bright white floor and walls are spotless. The gold designs on the walls also catch my eye, this castle is beautiful. After soaking in the new environment a guard leads us to a grand lobby way. There were so many other women there, all dressed in beautiful dresses, the same as me. I feel my knees grow weak as I realize this was to be a competition between us all. As a mere criminal from the Underground, I could never compare. 

“Do this Pandora, win,” Kenny whispers before leaving.

Now for crying out loud, I’m stuck here. All of the women here are either gossiping or fixing their appearance, nothing I would be interested in.

“Who are you?” a fellow suitor with short black hair and red dress asks.

“I’m Pandora, Pandora Leonhart,” I respond giving off a nice smile.

“Oh, she’s a Leonhart,” the woman says with a giggle to her friend and walks away.

What’s up with the bad name for the Leonharts? 

“Alright ladies, now, let’s meet His Majesty,” a plump blonde lady says as she opens the lobby door.

All of us walk into another large room, a large golden throne in the center. The king sat on it, a blank expression on his face. He looks tired of this. All of us line up like we are apart of some type of performance. King Levi gets up and examines some of the women like show ponies, dismissing some at a glance. When he gets to me he stares at me long, what’s up with him? After a few seconds, he just walks away, as if nothing happened. When I look around the room only 10 women remained with me included. As “survivors” of the first round he’s now supposed to take us out to see how we behave. The more I look at it the more we seem like he’s picking a pet. Disgusting.

“Kristin Gale, would you like to go out?” the king asks, he obviously has been through this process a lot.

“Why of course,” she responds as she follows him out the door and into the garden. 

This was going to be a long process, and we weren’t allowed to leave. The plump blonde lady brings us back to the lobby to wait for our turns. She tells us in the meantime she’s going to bring us for one more test, a sword-fighting test. Now, this is my cup of tea. Elizabeth Rosette goes first for the sword-fighting test. I get ready to cozy up as I guess my name wasn’t on the top of the list. When Elizabeth returns it looks like she got trampled by a herd of elephants, her brunette hair was all messy and her dress was sliced. As she sat down she had a complete breakdown. I pity her but this is life, you can’t always get what you want.  
Finally, Kristin returns and she looks happy, it must have gone well. 

“Pandora Leonhart, would you like to out with me?” King Levi asks.

“Of course I would,” I respond softening my voice and expression.

Now, let’s do this.


End file.
